¿ENAMORADO?
by lavi-chan de Uzumaki
Summary: SAI HA ESTADO SINTIENDO UNOS EXTRAÑOS MALESTARES, AL DESCUBRIR QUE ES LO QUE LE PASA ¿QUE ES LO QUE HARA PARA ENFRENTAR AQUELLA EXTRAÑA ENFERMEDAD?  lo se terrible summary, pasen y lean. SAINARU. YAOI.


Declaimer: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, hago esto sin fines de lucro por pura diversión.

Etto... se supone que esto lo debí de subir el dia de ayer , pero mi chompu se puso sus moños y no me dejaba abrir la pagina, bueno en fin.

Dedicado a Naru (N. A. Felices 18 años Naru!), a Dark Tenshi Sai-sensei y a mi hija Road-chan

* * *

Últimamente Sai se había estado sintiendo… raro. Tenia un extraño malestar en el estomago, por ello decidió ir a ver a Sakura, sin embargo ella le había dicho que no tenia nada y que probablemente se sentía así por que estaba nervioso, que lo mejor que podía hacer era relajarse. Lo curioso de este malestar era que lo sentía durante y, a veces, después de los entrenamientos con el equipo Kakashi, ¿nervios? ¿Por que el tendría que estar nerviosos durante los entrenamientos con el equipo Kakashi? Para él era pan comido esos entrenamientos, entonces ¿Por qué tendría que estar nerviosos?, entonces se acordó de algo que había leído sobre malestares en el estomago: "las personas solían sentirse nerviosas cuando "alguien especial" estaba cerca de ellos, claro si de ese "alguien especial" estaban enamoradas".

Al recordar esto Sai tuvo una idea: él estaba enamorado de alguien del equipo Kakashi. Si esta idea le pareció razonable, pero ahora una nueva pregunta aparecía: ¿de quien estaba enamorado? ¿Acaso seria de Sakura?, bueno tendría que ser de ella ya que era la única chica del equipo, pero… dudo sobre sus sentimientos hacia la Haruno, así que por su bien se dispuso a ir a la biblioteca a investigar. Allí encontró un libro que decía: "Casi todas las relaciones amorosas entre 2 personas suelen darse entre un hombre y una mujer, a lo que se le llama una relación heterosexual. Sin embargo hay ocasiones en las que una persona sentía una atracción sexual hacia personas de su mismo sexo, existiendo así una relación entre dos personas del mismo sexo es llamada relación homosexual".

Esto le hacia quedar en el mismo sitio en el que había empezado. Comenzaba a hacerse tarde la luna comenzaba a brillar en la aldea de Konhoja, por lo que Sai decidió tomar prestados algunos libros prestados e irse a casa. En la comodidad de su hogar el pelinegro comenzó a hacer una lista sobre los síntomas del enamoramiento:

*Mariposas en el estomago

*sudor en las manos

*falta de apetito

*torpeza

*emotividad

*nerviosismo

*brillo en los ojos

*necesidad de estar siempre con el, o de estar pensando solo en el

Hasta que hizo esta lista fue que se dio cuenta, no podía ser mas claro, de la persona de quien estaba enamorado era… -Naruto- aquella palabra salió dulcemente de sus labios. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? Aquel mariposeo en el estomago era porque durante los entrenamientos casi siempre estaba frente a Naruto, ahora también se explicaba el por que fallaba tanto últimamente en los ejercicios, además de que desde que lo conocía quería saber mas sobre los sentimientos humanos y cuando aprendía algo nuevo respecto a este tema al primero que le quería aplicar su nuevo conocimiento era el rubio, y debido a que últimamente se encontraban mucho tiempo juntos no se percataba de su necesidad de estar junto a él.

Se sintió un poco mas tranquilo al saber que estaba enamorado de Naruto, pero ahora ¿Cuál seria el siguiente paso? El pelinegro tomo uno de los libros y comenzó a leerlo –"expresar los sentimientos"- leyó en voz alta y se explico a si mismo –tengo que decirle a Naruto lo que siento por él o…- Sai se sonrojo ante la idea –besarlo- era la primera vez que se sonrojaba, o que pensaba en besar a alguien, sin duda era un síntoma mas de "enamoramiento". Entonces llego aquella imagen a su mente: Naruto y él besándose. Aquel cuadro era… divino, las mariposas volvían a su estomago, pero no le molestaba era una maravillosa sensación y cuando se dio cuenta había plasmado esa imagen divina de su mente en el papel, cuando volvió a ver a aquella imagen sintió la desesperada necesidad de sentirla en carne propia; así que sin pensarlo mas se dirigió al pequeño departamento en donde vivía su rubio compañero.

Cruzo la oscura aldea sin importarle nada, sintiendo únicamente la urgente necesidad de probar aquellos rozados y dulces labios, no le importaba lo frio que era esa noche, no le importaba que fuera mas de media noche, no le importaba el rechazo, bueno ni si quiera había pensado en eso.

Ahora se encontraba enfrente de la puerta del poseedor del kyuuby, su corazón estaba latiendo muy rápidamente, toco la puerta unas 5 veces debido al éxtasis que experimentaba. Alguien al otro lado de la puerta se quejaba de tener que levantarse a abrir la puerta, Sai volvió a tocar la puerta preso de la desesperación, era increíble todas aquellas sensaciones fluir en el con tan solo pensar en lo que iba a hacer.

Naruto apareció en el umbral de la puerta, todo adormilado, con su pijama que consistía en un short con espirales naranjas, una playera negra y claro su gorrito para dormir; se tallo el ojo derecho -¿Sai? ¿Qué ha…- ni si quiera tuvo tiempo de terminar formular su pregunta, el pelinegro había tomado su rostro tan rápidamente que apenas y se dio cuenta y entonces… el ANBU fundió sus labios con los del rubio, las sensaciones que había experimentado Sai antes de que Naruto apareciera no se comparaban en nada a lo que estaba sintiendo ahora, coloco su mano izquierda en la nuca del zorrito y su derecha en la cintura, haciendo nula la distancia entre sus cuerpos, el de mirada azul no había reaccionado aun pero ahora estaba colocando sus brazos alrededor del cuello del de piel pálida como papel y correspondió el beso profundizándolo, llenándolo de un desesperado deseo que debía ser satisfecho, después de unos instantes el beso fue finalizado debido a la necesidad de llenar sus pulmones con oxigeno, los negros ojos se cruzaron con los celestes, ambos se quedaron así por unos momentos, incapaces de romper aquel silencio, al tomar conciencia de lo que habían hecho las mejillas de ambos se tornaron carmesí, y por fin Sai se atrevió a halar

-Naruto… estoy enamorado de ti- una frase obvia, pero que era necesaria ser dicha para el ANBU, dio una sonrisa sincera y se dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse. Sin embargo el rubio lo tomo de la mano, obligando al pelinegro a voltear, los ojos azules pasaron del suelo a las orbes de obsidiana y con un sonrojo aun mas pronunciado el rubio dijo

–Yo también estoy enamorado de ti-atrajo a Sai hacia él y volvió a besarle apasionadamente, lo paso a su departamento y cerro la puerta tras de si.

==== FIN====

* * *

FELIZ DÍA INTERNACIONAL DE LA SALIDA DEL CLOSET!

Gracias por leer.

¿Review?


End file.
